The Platinum Story: Reise durch Sinnoh
by Gummischueh
Summary: Joanna Carr kehrt nach vielen Jahren wieder in ihre Heimat Sinnoh zurück, um das Land mit einem neuen Team zu bereisen. Dort trifft sie ihren Jugendfreund Eric wieder, welcher sie gerne begleiten möchte. Unglücklicherweise ist Eric ein sehr aufgestellte
1. Wiedersehen alter Freunde

Je näher ich meinem Ziel kam, desto dichter wurde der Schnee am Boden. Ich hatte nicht vergessen, dass ich aus einer kalten Gegend kam. Trotz meiner langen Reisen, welche bis auf wenige Ausnahmen durch warmes Gefilde führten, hatte ich also nicht verlernt, mich anzuziehen.

Ein roter Mantel zierte meinen Körper. Mütze, Schal und Socken waren weiss wie der Schnee, vor dem sie mich schützen sollten. Und Stiefel und Tasche schlussendlich, waren rosarot.

Okay, ich habe gelogen. Meine Mutter hatte nicht verlernt, wie sie meinen Charakter durch Kleidung geschickt verharmlosen konnte. Natürlich waren die einzigen Kleidungsstücke, die ich besass ein T-Shirt und eine Shorts. Aber da ich in diesen Stücken kaum durch Sinnoh wandern konnte, musste ich mich wohl oder übel der Kleidungswahl meiner Mutter fügen. Wenigstens schienen die meteorologischen Umstände meinem Dratini zu gefallen, welches glücklich neben mir herschlängelte. Die Stadt in Johto, wo ich es damals gefangen hatte, war eine der wenigen Gegenden, welche ich besucht hatte, die ebenso kalt war wie meine Heimat.

Lena, das Dratini, schlieferte gerade über die spiegelglatte Oberfläche des Sees, der die Nähe meines Heimatdorfes signalisierte, als ich ein ungutes Gefühl bekam. Ein sehr bekanntes ungutes Gefühl, das durch all die unguten Gefühle, welche ich im Verlauf meiner Reisen schon fühlen musste, irgendwie vergessen gegangen war. Wenn es mir nur rechtzeitig eingefallen wäre, hätte ich mich noch im letzten Moment ducken können, so wie es mir früher immer gelungen war. So kam es aber, dass ich erst einen heftigen Ruck verspürte und im nächsten Moment die dünne Eisschicht des Sees zersplitterte. Grund: zwei Körper fielen hinein.

Eric…

„ERIC!!!", schrie ich lauthals, als ich endlich nicht mehr nur Wasser oder stechenden Schmerz atmete. Ein junger Mann stand neben mir im Wasser und strahlte über sein ganzes triefendes, schlotterndes Gesicht. Mein zugegebenermassen, den Umständen entsprechend, ziemlich erbärmlicher Wutanfall schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu kümmern.

„JO!", schrie er zurück und schenkte mir eine lange, nasse Umarmung, welche ich trotz des wärmenden Nebeneffektes sofort wieder löste.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" Ich versuchte fassungslos mit einer Handbewegung die jetzige Situation aufzuzeigen, gab aber auf, bevor mein Mittelfinger die Führung übernahm.

„Du bist zurück, du bist zurück", sang er und tanzte glücklich seine Kreise durchs Wasser. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, waren wir noch Kinder. Eigentlich hätten wir beide inzwischen erwachsen sein sollen, aber einen Unterschied konnte ich im Moment gerade nicht feststellen.

Ihn ignorierend zog ich mich an Land und begann mich zu schütteln wie ein Fukano. Als das nichts mehr brachte, versuchte ich meinen Mantel von Hand auszuwringen. Und in den Himmel schickte ich ein gehässiges Ha-ha, da ich vermutete, dies war die Antwort auf mein vorheriges Jammern über nasse Socken.

Nicht gerade zu meiner Freude, schien sich Lena meinem Ignorieren nicht anschliessen zu wollen. Im Gegenteil, sie schwamm neugierig um Eric herum und kitzelte ihn mit ihren weissen Flügelchen.

Auf meine geheimen Anzeichen, dass sie aufhören solle, reagierte sie nicht.

Eric schien einen heiden Spass zu haben. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm zugute halten, dass er wirklich glücklich war, mich zu sehen. Andererseits konnte man es mit dem Glücklichsein auch übertreiben.

Ich warnte Lena davor, sie in den Pokeball zurückzurufen, bevor sie von ihm abliess. Elegant schlängelte sie sich zu mir an Land und um meinen Körper, um mich ein wenig zu wärmen. Erics Blick, der ihr gefolgt war, fiel nun wieder auf mich.

„Herrje", sagte er, „du siehst ziemlich schlimm aus. Ich sollte dich besser nach Hause bringen."

Ich warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Er sah nicht gerade weniger erbärmlich aus. Zumal er noch bis zur Brust im Wasser stand. Allerdings musste ich wohl zugeben, dass ich in diesem Zustand nicht mehr seine Energie gehabt hätte, als er sich aus dem Wasser schwang, mich packte und in einem unglaublichen Tempo nach Zweiblattdorf trug. Lena folgte uns über das Eis und es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis ich neben dem schnaufenden Eric vor der Tür zu meinem Haus stand. Es schien unglaublich, wie lange ich es nicht mehr betreten hatte. Es sah noch genau gleich aus.

Bevor ich überhaupt meine Hand zum Klopfen erheben konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und meine Mutter stand im Rahmen, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der von Überraschung, über Besorgnis bis zu grenzenloser Freude alles beinhaltete.

„JOANNA!", schrie sie und ich versuchte mich einen Moment lang daran zu erinnern, ob es in Sinnoh üblich war, jemanden zu begrüssen, indem man seinen Namen in Grossbuchstaben schrie.

„MAMA!", rief ich sicherheitshalber zurück, was ihren Gesichtsausdruck um das Gefühl „leichte Verwirrung" bereicherte.

„Was ist denn mit euch passiert?", wollte sie wissen, als wir beide, tiefe Pfützen hinterlassend, ins Haus schlurften. Ich winkte mit einer Geste ab, die „Frag nicht" bedeuten sollte, an meiner Mutter jedoch ohne die geringste Spur zu hinterlassen vorbeifegte.

Sie feuerte eine Kaskade an besorgten, ermahnenden, neugierigen und wieder besorgten Sätze auf uns ab, jedenfalls endete das ganze damit, dass wir in Unterhosen, beide in eine dicke Wolldecke gewickelt und einer Tasse Tee in den Händen, auf dem Sofa sassen und meine Mutter ganz damit beschäftigt war, Lena zu bewundern.

„Was für ein elegantes Pokemon", seufzte sie. Ich wusste, dass Dratinis in Sinnoh eine Seltenheit darstellten, deshalb liess ich sie ein wenig länger bewundern als sonst.

„Mum, es ist gut, Lena wird noch ganz rot", sagte ich schliesslich. Was nicht stimmte, Lena schien die ganzen Komplimente sichtlich zu geniessen. Machte ich ihr etwa nicht genug?

„Ich sollte ihr etwas zu Essen machen, ich wette, sowas wie meine selbstgebackenen Knurpse bekommt sie sonst nirgendwo."

Das war ja regelrecht beleidigend. Nur weil ich selbst nicht kochen konnte, hiess das noch lange nicht, dass ich meinen Pokemon nicht jeden Tag in der edelsten Bäckerei die aufzutreiben war etwas zu Mittag bestellte. Auch wenn es nicht so war.

Meine Mutter hopste also fröhlich in die Küche, während ich mich dem zweiten Schwall an überlaufender Fröhlichkeit widmen musste.

Erics Wortschwall bestand aus wirklich vielen Wörtern, mindestens die Hälfte aus dem Duden war vertreten. Die Hauptaussage lautete aber einfach „Warum bist du hier und was hast du vor?"

Also begann ich laut (meiner Mutter in der Küche wollte ich es kein zweites Mal mitteilen müssen) meine Pläne zu äussern.

„Nun, nachdem ich Kanto, Johto und Hoenn durchwandert habe, dachte ich, ich könnte auch mal ein Team in meinem Heimatland trainieren. Ausserdem will Vicky es so."

Vicky war meine grosse, allwissende Schwester. 9 Jahre älter und die einzige bekannte Pokemonprofessorin, deren Nachnamen nicht in einem Wald zu finden war.

Ich hatte so ziemlich alle meine Reisen unter ihrem Auftrag unternommen, um die Pokemon zu fangen, welche sie untersuchen wollte. In diesem Sinne ergänzten wir uns prima. Sie war die wissenschaftlich orientierte Stubenhockerin, welche nie ohne ein Buch unter der Nase anzutreffen war, während ich eine richtige Abenteurerin war, die es nie lange an einem Fleck aushielt.

Da wir gerade davon sprechen, ich fand, wir sassen schon viel zu lange in Unterhosen und von einer Wolldecke umwickelt auf dem Sofa.

„Vicky will, dass du Sinnoh-Pokemon fängst?", fragte meine Mutter, welche gerade mit einem Tablett voller lecker duftenden Knurpse in die Stube trat. „Dann muss ich sie nachher noch dringend anrufen und ihr danken, dass sie meine Jüngste wieder einmal heim bringt", sagte sie, nicht ohne den leicht tadelnden Unterton wegzulassen.

„Ja, ausserdem fand ich es eine tolle Gelegenheit, wieder einmal ein neues Team zu trainieren. Vicky hat es tatsächlich geschafft, mir ein paar meiner eigenen Pokemon zur Verfügung zu stellen, die sie gerade nicht zu eigenen Zwecken braucht."

Jetzt war Eric ganz aufgeregt. „Du hast noch mehr fremde Pokemon dabei?"

Eigentlich war ich nicht besonders scharf darauf, meine Kleinen diesen beiden (be-)gierigen Geistern auszusetzen, aber sie würden es mir wahrscheinlich ziemlich übel nehmen, wenn ich sie von den leckeren Knurpsen fernhielt. Also packte ich weitere vier Pokebälle aus, um mein neues Team vorzstellen.

„Das Dratini heisst Lena", sagte ich und zeigte auf ebendiese. Sie glitt stolz in die Mitte des Raumes, als wenn ich zum Appell aufgerufen hätte. Ich zeigte ihr einen Vogel, warf den ersten Pokeball allerdings ebenfalls in die Mitte des Raumes. Ein Geckarbor erschien. Ohne irgendeine Aufforderung stellte es sich ebenso appellartig in die Mitte des Raumes, wie Lena. Na toll.

„Das ist ein Geckarbor. Ich bekam es von Professor Birk, da er letztes Jahr eines vorrätig hatte. Ich habe ihr den Namen Gloria gegeben."

Gloria winkte Eric anmutig zu. Wenigstens musste ich keine Angst haben, dass sie ihn irgendwie besonders mochte. Sie machte das bei allen männlichen Wesen so.

Ich warf einen weiteren Pokeball in die Runde. Dieses Mal ein Glumanda.

„Das Glumanda schlüpfte aus einem Ei, welches Professor Eich mir schenkte, als ich noch in Johto war. Natürlich konnte es sich Vicky nicht entgehen lassen, ein Pokemon-Ei zu studieren, deshalb durfte ich es nicht selbst ausbrüten. Ihr Name ist Taylor."

Als Taylor die Aufstellung ihrer beiden Team-Kollegen bemerkte, nahm sie natürlich sofort deren Stellung ein und salutierte übertrieben. Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Sie ebenfalls.

„Und das ist Joy." Ich liess mein letztes Pokemon aus dem Ball. Es war ein Elekid, das seinem Namen mehr als gerecht wurde. Anstatt sich um das seltsame Verhalten der anderen Pokemon zu kümmern, sprang sie mir um den Hals und liebkoste mich. Sie war mein Baby und ich wollte zwar nicht behaupten, dass ich sie lieber mochte, als die anderen, aber sie war mir besonders wichtig.

Mit Joys Unterbrechen der Aufstellungsnummer stürzten sich meine Pokemon sofort auf die gebackenen Knurpse. Das war mir ein wenig peinlich, da sie es so aussehen liessen, als würde ich sie halb verhungern lassen.

Auch Joy liess von mir ab, um sich an den Knurpsen gütlich zu tun. Mein inneres Kind quengelte währenddessen nach Kleidung.

„Mum, ich glaube wir sind jetzt trocken. Können wir uns wieder anziehen?"

„Ja natürlich", sagte sie ganz abwesend. Sie beobachtete noch immer ganz fasziniert mein Team.

Ich wollte mich bereits mit der Wolldecke umwickelt die Treppe hochkämpfen, als meine Mutter erstaunt aufblickte und fragte wo ich denn hinwollte.

„Mein Zimmer. Kleidung.", sagte ich kurz angebunden.

„Aber die habe ich doch bereits gebracht", sagte sie und deutete auf einen Stapel Stoff, der auf dem Couchtisch lag. Das kleine Detail war anscheinend ganz an mir vorbeigegangen. Sollte ich mich etwa hier vor Eric umziehen?

Meine Mutter lächelte wissend und winkte ab. „Also Joanna, ihr beide kennt euch, seit ihr Kinder seid. Ihr habt schon zusammen in einer Badewanne gebadet. Ausserdem bist du nicht mal nackt. Eric wird schon nicht auf unangebrachte Gedanken kommen."

Verdammt. Ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass sie mich mit Eric verkuppeln wollte. Ausserdem stellt es doch sehr wohl einen Unterschied dar, ob man als Babies miteinander badet oder sich als 20jährige voreinander anzieht.

Als wenn aus Eric und mir je etwas werden würde. Ich sah seinen kindlichen Blondschopf an und dachte: Nee, wir kennen uns schon viel zu lange.

Mein böser Blick Nr. 100 galt also heute meiner Mutter, während ich die Decke zu Boden gleiten liess und in die Hose und den Pulli schlüpfte, die Mum hinuntergebracht hatte. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf Eric. Von wegen, keine unangebrachten Gedanken. Popcorn und ein Becher Cola in seiner Hand und das Bild wäre komplett. Es war wirklich beängstigend, wie nackt man sich gleich vorkommt, sobald man in einem Land ist, wo sich Nacktheit höchstens bis knapp unter die Nase zeigte.

„Ich werde mal kurz rübergehen und deine Mutter nach Anziehsachen für dich fragen", sagte meine Mutter an Eric gewandt, der abwesend nickte, den Blick noch immer beunruhigend beständig auf mich fokussiert.

„Eric, ich bin wieder angezogen", zischte ich, als meine Mutter zur Tür raus war. Er schüttelte sich kurz, zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste ein „Sorry."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und wir verbrachten ein paar Minuten in peinlichem Schweigen, während wir so taten, als würden wir uns mit den Pokemon beschäftigen. Dann kam meine Mutter wieder zurück und es war an mir zu starren.

Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich Eric nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam, seit wir Kinder waren? Naja, mit „Kinder" meine ich vor allem diese Zeit, als man nicht über solche Dinge nachdachte. Also, wie der andere wohl nackt aussehen würde. Aber als sich Eric jetzt so vor mir zeigte und ich nicht sein Gesicht, sondern seine Bauchmuskeln anstarrte.. sagen wir mal, ich dachte: Uh-oh!

Ich starrte also genauso schlimm, bis mir bewusst wurde, dass sich Popcorn und Cola auch bei mir nicht schlecht machen würden und ich den Blick abwandte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um das zufriedene Grinsen meiner Mutter zu erhaschen. Hatte ich es doch geahnt.


	2. Superschütze

Kapitel 2

Titel

Dass Joanna Carr in Zweiblattdorf aufgetaucht war, schien für alle Dorfbewohner ein riesiges Ereignis zu sein. Ich selbst konnte mich kaum noch an wen erinnern, wurde aber dauernd von irgendwelchen Leuten angesprochen, welche behaupteten, mir mal die Windeln gewechselt zu haben. Das war ein wenig befremdlich.

Eric und meine Mutter wollten mich natürlich nicht so schnell wieder gehen lassen. Während meine Mutter dafür sorgte, dass meine Reiseausrüstung Sinnoh-gerecht angepasst wurde, zog ich mit Eric durch die Wälder, um die alten Zeiten aufzuholen.

Wie ich erfuhr, hatte auch Eric bereits einige Pokemon aufgezogen, er meinte aber, dass er grosse Lust auf ein neues Abenteuer und ein neues Team hätte.

„Ich könnte dich ja begleiten", sagte er eines Abends, als wir beide bei einem Feuerchen am See sassen und Lena dabei zusahen, wie sie mit den Wellen spielte. Ich hatte gerade einen Bissen vom Maiskolben im Mund und attackierte ihn versehentlich mit einer Kugelsaat-Attacke.

„Mich begleiten?", lachte ich, ohne mich zu entschuldigen, „du hast doch momentan gar keine Pokemon bei dir."

Erics Pokemon waren alle bei seinem Vater, der als Kampfkoryphäre in der Duellzone funktionierte und Erics Team mit Kämpfen unterhielt, während ihr Trainer sich zu Hause erholte.

Er pflückte sich einige zerkaute Maiskörner aus den blonden Haaren und zuckte lässig die Schultern.

„Was hält mich davon ab, jetzt gleich ein neues zu fangen?"

Eric und seine ewige Naivität. Ich entschloss mich dazu, ihn rücksichtslos über das Leben und seine jetzige Situation aufzuklären.

„Also erstens: Du brauchst schon ein Pokemon, um ein anderes zu fangen, zweitens: Du brauchst ausserdem einen Pokeball und drittens: Du würdest mir wahrscheinlich sowieso nur auf die Nerven gehen."

Mein blonder Freund lächelte nur siegesgewiss und zog einen leeren Pokeball aus seinem Rucksack hervor.

„Das wäre dann wohl erledigt. Was dagegen, wenn ich mir kurz dein Dratini ausleihe?"

Ich kam gar nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu sagen, als Eric bereits auf die Füsse sprang und brüllte: „Lena, Drachenwut ins Wasser!"

Lena spielte nur weiter mit den Wellen. Eric sank enttäuscht wieder auf den Boden zurück.

„Sie gehorcht mir nicht? Ich dachte, wir wären in den letzten Tagen gute Freunde geworden."

Eigentlich war ich ja froh, mir die Schmach zu ersparen, dass mein Pokemon auf andere Trainer hörte, aber Eric sah wirklich enttäuscht aus und ich war ja auch nicht ein durch und durch böser Mensch.

„Das ist nicht das Problem", klärte ich ihn auf, „ich wollte für meine neue Reise von ganz vorne beginnen und habe deshalb nur ganz junge Pokemon mitgenommen. Lena kennt die Attacke Drachenwut noch nicht."

Ich nahm einen Bissen vom Maiskolben und sah Erics Mundwinkeln dabei zu, wie sie langsam wieder nach oben stiegen.

„Was kann sie denn so?", fragte er beiläufig. Ich verdrehte die Augen und befahl Lena eine Donnerwelle ins Wasser. Was auch immer das bringen mochte.

„Und jetzt?", fragte ich. Eric sah konzentriert auf die Wasseroberfläche und ich machte es ihm nach, immer Ausschau haltend, nach etwas, wovon ich nicht wusste, was es war.

„Da!", sagte Eric und deutete auf einen gelähmten Körper, der die Wasseroberfläche durchstiess. Sofort feuerte Eric seinen Pokeball darauf ab und wir sahen dabei zu, wie er sich wackelnd über Wasser hielt, schlussendlich das rote Licht erlosch und der Ball auf den Grund des Sees sank.

„Toll gemacht", sagte ich und versuchte den sarkastischen Ton so gut wie möglich herauszuhalten, was das ganze nur noch sarkastischer klingen liess.

„Lena, kannst du den Ball bitte wieder herausholen?", bat Eric mein Dratini. Ich nickte ihr unbemerkt zu und sie tauchte unter Wasser, um den Ball zu suchen, was Eric mit einem breiten Strahlen zurückliess.

„Du hast also vor, mich auf meiner Reise zu begleiten, mit dem Pokemon, was auch immer es sein mag, welches du hier gerade gefangen hast?" Ich klang ein wenig ungläubig.

„Jap", sagte Eric, kurz und knapp.

„Was ist, wenn es ein Karpador war?"

Er grinste nur. „Dann wird es mal ein Garados, das wäre supercool."

„Was ist mit drittens?" Ich erinnerte ihn an die drei Punkte, welche gegen die Reise sprachen.

„Wenn wir einander zu sehr nerven, können wir auch eine Weile getrennt reisen. Ich will sowieso nicht immer auf dich hören müssen", sagte er und streckte mir die Zunge heraus.

Wenn wir einander nerven… Jetzt nervten wir also beide? Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich je irgendwen nerven würde.

Schmollend kuschelte ich mich in die Wolldecke, welche neben dem Feuer zusätzlich Wärme spendete und wartete darauf, dass mein Dratini wieder an der Oberfläche erschien.

Irgendwann tauchte Lena wieder aus dem Wasser auf und sie hatte tatsächlich den Pokeball zwischen den Zähnen.

Eric hatte es so eilig, zu ihr zu kommen, dass es ihm anscheinend nichts ausmachte, durch das eiskalte Wasser auf Lena zuzurennen und ich sah schon einen weiteren Unterhosen-Vorfall kommen, also packte ich schnell die Decke, in die er noch immer eingewickelt war, und sorgte somit dafür, dass er unsanft am Boden landete. Immerhin bevor er das Wasser erreichen konnte.

Eric war nun dazwischen hin und her gerissen, ob er mir eine Standpauke halten sollte oder so schnell wie möglich sein neues Pokemon ansehen wollte.

Ich ging an ihm vorbei und befreite Lena von dem Pokeball.

„Nun, wollen wir?"

Er rappelte sich mühsam auf und entriss mir den Ball.

„Das ist ja wohl mein Job", sagte er säuerlich und entliess seinen neuen Fang ins Wasser. Als sich der rote Strahl materialisiert hatte, schwamm da ein kleiner blauer Fisch mit etwas dümmlichem Ausdruck.

„Ein Remoraid", stellte ich fest und wartete auf Erics Reaktion. Würde er enttäuscht sein, dass es kein Karpador war?

Aber Eric war kein bisschen enttäuscht. Sofort fing er an, das Remoraid mit Maiskörnchen zu füttern und sich einen Namen zu überlegen.

„Was hältst du von Remi?"

„Ein bisschen französisch", sagte ich, „aber passt."

„Nun denn, Remi soll es sein." Er lockte das Remoraid mit einem Maiskörnchen zu sich und streichelte ihm sanft über den Fischrücken. Ich zückte inzwischen den Pokedex, um dem Pokemon genauere Daten abzunehmen.

„Aquaknarre, Zielschuss und Psystrahl", las ich vor, „naja, damit kann man arbeiten."

Das Remoraid fokussierte mich mit seinen unheimlichen Fischaugen von der Seite, drehte sich plötzlich und schoss mir eine Aquaknarre ins Gesicht, die so stark war, dass ich mindestens zehn Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde und mit dem Kopf an einem Baum des nahe gelegenen Waldrands anschlug. Ich befand mich plötzlich ausserhalb meines Körpers und sah mich erstaunt blinzeln und eine comic-artige Riesenbeule auf meiner Stirn wachsen, bevor ich in Ohnmacht fiel.

Ich wachte mit einem eigenartigen kühlen Lappen auf meiner Stirn auf. Weisses Licht blendete mich und ich legte reflexartig meine Hände übers Gesicht, weil es die Art Licht war, welche jede Pore beleuchtete und einen furchtbar aussehen liess. Als wenn ich nicht gerade von einem jämmerlichen Remoraid zehn Meter an einen Baum geschleudert worden wäre.

Mit einem Ruck setzte ich mich auf. Der eigenartige Lappen auf meiner Stirn fiel auf die eine Bettseite und gab einen komisch quietschenden Ton von sich.

Erics verdammtes neues Pokemon hatte mich angegriffen! Ich drehte mich um und hielt Ausschau nach meinem blonden Freund, welcher eine ausführliche Standpauke zu erwarten hatte.

„EEEEEEERIC!", schrie ich, als ich ihn nirgendwo erblicken konnte. Sofort ging die Tür zu dem weissen Raum auf und Eric stürmte mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck herein, gefolgt von einem älteren Herrn in Laborkittel.

Ich wollte ihm gerne alles Mögliche an den Kopf werfen, aber mein Kopf dröhnte von meinem eigenen Geschrei so sehr, dass ich nicht mehr rot sondern nur noch schwarz sah.

Stöhnend bewegte ich die Handfläche richtung Stirn.

„Miss Joanna, Sie sind aufgewacht", kommentierte der alte Mann unnötigerweise. Eric ergriff meine freie Hand und sagte zur Abwechslung einmal nichts, weil er sich darauf konzentrieren musste, ein möglichst Welpen-artiges Gesicht zu machen. Immerhin, seine Unterlippe zitterte tatsächlich ein bisschen.

Ich fauchte ihn an, weil ich nicht nochmals schreien wollte.

„Es tut mir soooo leid", flüsterte er aufrichtig und zog einen Pokeball aus seiner Manteltasche hervor.

„Wenn du willst, lass ich es wieder frei", meinte er, aber sein Widerwille war deutlich zu spüren.

„Wie soll ich Fischstäbchen aus dem Ding machen, wenn du es frei lässt?", stöhnte ich und legte mich in das Kissen zurück. Eric liess seine Unterlippe noch heftiger zittern.

„Wo ist Plinfa hin?", fragte der Alte plötzlich und liess den Blick durch das Zimmer wandern.

„Plinfa?" fragte ich.

„Das Pokemon hat sich um dich gekümmert, während wir draussen waren und dem Remoraid Manieren beibrachten", antwortete der Herr.

Von der einen Bettseite, etwa dort wo der Lappen hingefallen war, ertönte ein Stöhnen und als ich mich über die Bettkante beugte, lag da ein kleiner Pinguin, welcher sich mit dem einen Flügel die Stirn kühlte.

„Oh", sagte ich. Das Plinfa schüttelte sich, setzte einen Krankenschwestern-Hütchen auf, das neben ihm lag und schaute besorgt zu mir auf. Mit einem Hops war es auf meinem Kissen und legte seinen Flügel wieder auf meine Stirn.

„Ähm, Danke Plinfa." Das Pokemon schnatterte beruhigend auf mich ein und drückte mich ins Kissen zurück, als ich mich aufsetzen wollte.

Der Herr, Pokemon Professor Eibe, wie ich jetzt erkannte, tätschelte Plinfas kleines Pinguin-Köpfchen. „Der Kleine ist wirklich ein sehr hilfsbereiter Geselle", meinte er, „war ein Starterpokemon für dieses Jahr, leider ist es übriggeblieben."

Ich schielte Plinfa aus den Augenwinkeln an, da ich den Kopf mit seinem Flügel auf meiner Stirn nicht drehen konnte.

„Es darf gerne mit mir mitkommen", sagte ich, „ein Wasserpokemon fehlt mir noch und ausserdem besteht mein jetziges Team nur aus Weibchen, da könnte ich einen Herr im Haus gut gebrauchen."

„Ich bin doch ein Herr im Haus", warf Eric ein.

„DU hältst den Mund", fauchte ich. Seine Unterlippe konnte nicht zittern beim Reden und es würde noch eine ganze Menge Zittern nötig sein, um mein Gemüt zu beruhigen.

„Ich werde es dir gerne geben, wenn es will", sagte Professor Eibe und ich spürte das kleine Pokemon freudig nicken.

Ich lächelte grimmig und packte Erics Hand, welche bis jetzt die meinige gestreichelt hatte.

„Plinfa, Aquaknarre!", befahl ich.

Plinfa rülpste verlegen eine Blubbblase in die Luft.

„Oh", sagte ich. „Scheisse."


End file.
